The Boy Is Mine
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Ash and Misty have been going steady for three years. But when May comes back into the picture, Misty must dispose of this new threat. (Non-death) *Songfic* R/R!


Disclaimer-If I owned Pokemon or the song, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?

Summary-Based on the magna. Ash and Misty have been going steady for three years, but when Ash's old girlfriend, May, comes back in the picture, it's up to Misty to make sure that May keeps her hands off Ash!

The Boy Is Mine

"This is the most famous karaoke bar in Pallet Town," Delia Ketchum squealed, practically shoving Ash and Misty inside the Starlight Romance Karaoke Bar. "You two lovebirds have a good time, and you come back before 11!"

"Oh, come on, Mom," Ash complained. "We'll be back early!"

"Well, okay," Delia said. "Have a good time!" She clasped her hands like a matchmaker and walked out, humming the Wedding March.

"Early in the morning, that is!" Ash and Misty said together, laughing out loud.

"Come on, let's kick it," Misty said. 

The two took a table and ordered a root beer a la mode with two straws.

"Ooh, brain freeze, brain freeze!" Misty yelped, pressing three of her fingers to her forehead.

"You okay, Mist?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Misty said, shaking her head to wear off the brain freeze.

"Well, if it isn't Ash!" a female voice exclaimed.

Both turned to look as a tall, attractive girl with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes came over. "Hi, Ashy!"

"Hi," Ash said. "Misty, this May Oak. May, this is Misty Waterflower. I used to date May in the summer after 8th grade."

Ignoring Misty entirely, May took the empty third seat. Her eyes were on Ash and Ash alone. "I was hoping," she said with a giggle, "that we could hook up again sometime. Say, Saturday at 7?"

"Sorry, May, but I have a girlfriend," Ash said.

"Really? Who?"

"Misty."

"Misty?" May blinked. "Who's Misty?"

"She's sitting right next to you."

May took a good look at Misty. Misty could tell that May was sizing her up. 

May laughed and turned back to Ash. "Honestly, Ash, you can do better than _that_," she scolded playfully.

"May…" Ash started.

"Now, as I was saying. About Saturday…"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the MC called out. Talking ceased and everyone turned to look at him. "We have a new vocalist with us tonight, folks. She calls herself Misty Waterflower from the city of Cerulean. Give it up for Misty!"

The room broke out in applause as Misty plucked the microphone from the stand and flipped the switch to 'On'. "This song is dedicated to someone I met just a few minutes ago," she announced. "She goes by the name of Oak…May Oak."

She glanced sideways. "Kick it," she said, snapping her fingers at the man in charge of the CDs.

He popped a CD into the player, set it for the right track, and let is go as Misty started singing.

__

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk face-to-face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man

Are you insane

You see, I know that you might be

Just a little bit jealous of me

But you're blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

You see, I tried to hesitate

I didn't wanna say what he told me

He said, without me, he couldn't make

It through the day

Ain't that a shame

Maybe you misunderstood

'Cause I don't see how he could

Wanna change something that's so good

Because my love is all it took

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

I think you should realize

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know, it's me, not you

And if you don't know it, girl, it's true

You can say what you wanna say

What we have, you can't take

From the truth, you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake

When will you get the picture

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away, it's my time to shine

And if you didn't know, the boy is mine

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine 

You can't destroy the love I found

Your silly games, I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one who brought him to

This special place in my heart

'Cause he was my love right from the start

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

The entire room stood up from their seats and screamed. Cheers and whistles were heard as Ash got up from his seat, ran on stage, and caught her up in a kiss.

"Waah!" May got up from the seat and ran out, crying like a baby.

Ash slipped his hand under Misty's legs and swooped her up in the old-fashioned. Both of them laughed out loud as roses were thrown onto the stage. Balancing Misty on one arm, Ash picked up one of the roses and slipped it into the folds of her hair, earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, Misty," Ash said as her carried her onto his front porch, his jacket around her shoulders. "You were awesome!"

"I'm very protective of man," Misty said, giggling. She was feeling giddy and excited from the night she had just experienced.

"I'm very protective of my girl," Ash responded. He gently sat her down on the porch swing.

"Wasn't this the perfect night?" Misty asked with a romantic sigh. "Ooh, look at the stars!" she exclaimed. "They're so beautiful!" 

"The stars can't compete with your eyes," Ash whispered.

"Ash?" Misty turned to look at him.

"7 years is a long time to know each other," his hand sneaked into his pocket, "and we've always been close." His fingers snatched up a tiny casket. "I know we're only 17," his hand pulled out of his pocket, "but…"

In one fluid motion, he slid off the swing, onto one knee and opened the casket. A beautiful sapphire sparkled on a pure silver band. "Will you consider being my bride?"

Misty gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Ash…"

Then she burst into tears and flung herself on him, covering his face with kisses. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

That's how Delia found them in the morning, clasped in each other's arm on the front porch, the sapphire sparkling on Misty's finger.

Well, you like? You don't like? You want me to get rabies and die? You want me to be known as the greatest author of all time? Somewhere inbetween, probably? 

Bare in mind that Ash/Misty have been a couple for three years, and friends for seven years, so don't think I pushed their relationship to fast, 'K?

REVIEW!!


End file.
